1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a warp-knitting machine with at least one guide bar, the guide of which can be offset by the amount of at least one needle spacing by means of a jacquard control.
2. Description of Related Art
An older, not previously published Patent Application P 43 16 396.3-26 of the Applicant discloses that the guides can be fastened to the guide bar, with a carrier strip bendable by at least one piezoelectric bending transducer, being interposed in each case. Provision is also made, here, for two piezoelectric bending transducers to be mechanically coupled in series and, when activated jointly, to bring about an oppositely directed bending. The carrier strip consists of electrically conductive material to form an inner (first) electrode. The piezoelectrically active layers are covered with an outer (second) Junction electrode. A control circuit provides a positive and a negative potential for supplying the electrodes.
An object of the present invention is designing a warp-knitting machine with an operationally reliable jacquard control for the guide, which requires little space.